


Тони, блять, не железный

by a_lassombra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Герои не дрочат по ночам на фантазии о том, как пальцами растягивают мальчишку втрое младше, который скорее в сыновья годится, а не в любовники.





	Тони, блять, не железный

     С деньгами и властью всегда рядом идет человеческая неприязнь. Люди не любили тех, кто был успешнее. Энтони Старк прекрасно понимал это и мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать тех, кто не испытывал к нему ненависти и поддержал бы в трудную минуту.

      Поэтому видеть неприкрытое обожание в мальчишеских глазах было дико. Дико и безумно приятно. Это тешило самолюбие похлеще заинтересованных взглядов длинноногих красавиц.

      Тони все ждал, когда это обожание сменится неприязнью или хотя бы раздражением. Он знал, что так и будет, когда они с Паркером начали проводить все больше времени вместе. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, оно никуда не девалось, казалось, только возрастало.

      И тогда внутри что-то начало шевелиться, что-то, что Старк пытался от себя отогнать. И Паркер словно чувствовал это — он появлялся везде, где можно. Даже в собственной лаборатории невозможно было скрыться — малец появлялся и там, а выгнать не поднималась рука, потому что парнишка действительно был очень умен и не раз помогал с очередной игрушкой для чьего-нибудь костюма.

      Питер был везде. Эти щенячьи глазки, произносимое с благоговением «мистер Старк», этот вечный поиск телесного контакта. То прикасался к пальцам, передавая что-нибудь, то наклонялся слишком близко, заглядывая через плечо и обдавая шею Старка жарким дыханием.

      Тони, блять, не железный.

      «Что-то», что шевелилось раньше где-то в груди, распространилось и на область ниже пояса. Особенно остро эта область реагировала, когда Питер, сидя рядом, бесстыдно обхватывал трубочку от сока своими нежными (Тони был уверен, что они, блять, такие нежные, какие он еще ни разу не целовал) губами и всасывал жидкость. Желание заменить эту трубочку собственным членом возрастало с каждым днем все больше.

      Знал бы Питер, как Тони хотелось разложить его прямо там, на рабочем столе и втрахивать в него, пока Паучок не начнет надрывно выстанывать это свое ебучее «мистер Старк», перестал бы считать его героем. Герои не дрочат по ночам на фантазии о том, как пальцами растягивают мальчишку, который чуть ли не втрое младше, который скорее в сыновья годится, а не в любовники.

      Наташа в шутку называла его «папочкой Питера», и, блять, Тони действительно хотел стать его «папочкой», вот только далеко не в том благородном смысле, что вкладывала в это слово Романова.

      Тони честно сдерживался до последнего. До того самого дня, когда они в очередной раз сидели в лаборатории и работали, склонившись над костюмом Питера так, что чуть ли не стукались лбами. Пресловутое «мистер Старк» было произнесено шепотом, и Питер, набравшись смелости, робко накрыл жесткие губы напротив. И все тормоза Энтони Старка вышли из строя.

      Он жестко впился в мягкие губы, притянув Питера к себе за талию, одновременно с этим второй рукой сметая все со стола. Мальчишка удивленно замер, но уже через несколько секунд жадно отвечал на поцелуй, руками судорожно лапая все, до чего мог дотянуться — руки Старка, волосы, шею, даже под футболку успел пробраться, засранец. Тони знал, что, если сейчас не остановится, пути назад уже не будет.

      — Надеюсь, ты в полной мере осознаешь, что мы творим? — спросил он, с трудом оторвавшись от припухших губ.

      — Да, мистер Старк, — прохрипел Питер, осознанно делая акцент на обращении и с удовольствием замечая, как расширились зрачки Старка.

      Ничего не говоря, Тони резко развернул парнишку и надавил на спину, заставляя того опереться вытянутыми руками о стол. Трахнуть мальца хотелось безбожно, но под рукой не было ничего, что можно было бы использоваться как смазку, да и не хотелось делать все наспех. Чего в данный момент хотелось, так это наказать за все те ночи, что Паркер не вылезал из его мыслей, и доставить удовольствие. Старк медленно стянул так кстати надетые Питером тренировочные штаны вместе с бельем, обнажая небольшие молочно-белые ягодицы, со всей силы сжал правую половинку и отвесил резкий шлепок. Питер вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и Тони шлепнул его еще раз. Бледная кожа начала краснеть в местах ударов, становясь чувствительной, и этот румянец смотрелся так восхитительно, что Тони застонал сквозь зубы.

      — Произнеси это еще раз.

      Питер не нуждался в уточнении, поэтому послушно пролепетал:  
      — Мистер Старк…

      Следующий удар пришелся на левое полушарие, а после Старк уже не разбирал. Он весь растворился в этих полустонах и полувскриках, что издавал Питер. Собственная ладонь уже горела, но Тони остановился только тогда, когда вся задница Питера была красной от шлепков, а сам паучок еле стоял на ногах, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью.

      — Чего ты хочешь, Питер? — Тони отстранился от него, полностью теряя связь с этим желанным телом, и расстегнул пряжку своего ремня. Тихо вжикнула молния на ширинке, и Питер что-то невнятно промычал. — Громче, Питер.

      — Я хочу кончить, мистер Старк, — повторил Паркер и качнул бедрами. Тони словно ждал чего-то. — Пожалуйста, мистер Старк.

      — Ну, раз ты просишь так вежливо.

      Старк снова оказался рядом, нежно, словно не он только что выпорол Питера, раздвинул алеющие половинки и проехался своим стояком между ними, зашипев от ощущений. Питер застонал, когда крупная головка коснулась кожи, и подался навстречу, когда она проехалась по колечку ануса. Тони выматерился, стараясь не кончить только от этого, и левой рукой накрыл член парня. Он обвел большим пальцем головку, особое внимание уделив уздечке, собрал с вершины капельку предэякулята и размазал ее по стволу, слегка сжал потяжелевшие яички и проделал обратный путь. Дрочить кому-то было непривычно, но чертовски приятно, особенно когда собственный член скользил по горячей ложбинке. Питеру хватило меньше минуты, чтобы с громким «мистер Старк» излиться в его кулак и завалиться грудью на стол. Тони, скользкой от чужой спермы рукой, несколько раз провел по собственному члену и кончил на выставленные на обозрение пылающие ягодицы.

      На них хотелось оставить укусы — пометить. Всего Питера хотелось пометить. Своим запахом, своими засосами. Сделать полностью своим. И теперь, понимая, что сам Питер противиться не будет, а скорее даже наоборот, Тони больше не станет сдерживать свои желания.


End file.
